1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing methods of recording an image by discharging ink have been known. A technique of improving image quality of an image with recorded dots has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-285532). Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-285532 discloses that a recording medium is heated to a temperature higher than that of discharged ink.
Image quality of an image recorded with dots is, however, deteriorated in some cases with the above-mentioned conventional technique.